bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakeem Grindina
| image = | race =Arrancar | birthday =August 3''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender =Male | height =180 cm (5'11") | weight =295 kg (649 lbs.) | previous affiliation =Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation =Arrancar #14, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción | previous team =Números | previous partner =Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Di Roy Rinker | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 23, Chapter 199 | anime debut = Episode 116 | video game debut = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | japanese voice = Taketora | english voice = J. B. Blanc }} , sometimes spelled Nakim, is Arrancar Catorce (14) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción.Bleach Anime; Episode 116 Appearance Nakeem is a large, fat Arrancar who always takes a hunched position with his hands crossed on his back. His face is round and wide and he has small eyes. His hair is dark brown and has a bowl hairstyle. His Arrancar uniform is exactly equal to his fellow Fracción Shawlong Kūfang, a tight jacket and a belt leading a Zanpakutō in his waist. The remains of his Hollow mask covers exactly half of his face. Personality His character is serious and calm, often imitating and following the orders of Shawlong. In the manga, Nakeem's only line of dialogue was a single word, "Sonído", a response to Rangiku Matsumoto asking him what the Arrancar's speed ability was called. He spoke more in the anime, but still far less than his companions. History Before becoming an Arrancar, Nakeem had not yet evolved beyond the form of a Gillian-class Menos: aside from his unique mask, his appearance was no different from a standard Gillian. While travelling in Hueco Mundo as part of a group led by Shawlong Kūfang, they came across a small Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow. After a small fight Nakeem and the rest decide to follow Grimmjow in order to fulfill their dream of becoming Vasto-Lorde.Bleach anime; Episode 167 Plot Arrancar arc When Ulquiorra came to the Human World, he deemed Ichigo to be unworthy of killing, leading Grimmjow to become enraged. On Grimmjow's unauthorized trip to the human world, he took Nakeem along with Shawlong Kūfang, Di Roy Rinker, Yylfordt Granz and Edrad Liones to Karakura Town to kill anyone in the area with spiritual pressure. When Grimmjow heads out to find Ichigo Kurosaki and his companions, Nakeem engaged in combat with Rangiku Matsumoto, while Shawlong took on her captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He seemed to effortlessly defeat her, as he is shown towering over her without a scratch. However, when the seal placed on her body to limit her spiritual power is removed, she engaged in combat once more. Commenting that he was too slow, Rangiku asked what technique they used to move so quickly. He tells her Sonído, and she responds by using Flash Steps to attack him. She killed him easily using her Shikai.Bleach Anime; Episode 121 Powers & Abilities Sonído: Nakeem is able to use Sonído, evident when he first arrives along with Shawlong Kūfang to fight Rangiku Matsumoto and Tōshirō Hitsugaya respectively. He also uses it during his battle against Rangiku.Bleach Anime; Episode 117 Size Increase: During the later stages of his battle with Rangiku, Nakeem appears to have grown to an enormous size, large enough to crush her beneath his foot. It is unknown if his apparent increase in size is a technique of Nakeem's or a visual illusion. Zanpakutō The name and abilities of Nakeem's Zanpakutō are unknown. Appearances in Other Media Nakeem appears in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, where he can fire a yellow coloured Cero. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he does not die from Rangiku Matsumoto like in the anime or manga. Instead, he is alive with Edrad Liones and the others, so the player has to later face him again. References Navigation de:Nakeem Greendina es:Nakeem Greendina Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros Category:Male